If Mello Got First
by Amaterasu Ai
Summary: Mello can just never beat Near, win, and take first can he? What would happen if he DID get first? Maybe it was just once, but what would happen? First Death Note fic! I hope you'll like it! Rated M for Mello Meltdown


If Mello Got First

Written by Amaterasu

Disclaimer: *ahem* I no own.

Summary: Mello can just never beat win and take first can he? What would happen if he DID get first? Maybe it was just once, but what would happen? First Death Note fic! I hope you'll like it!

~M~

The children of Wammy's House were just doing their own thing. Linda with her painting, Matt with his video games, Near with his puzzles, and Mello with his…chocolate eating… They all stopped, however, when Roger came into the main hall and posted test scores. All of the children crowded around the board after Roger left, of course.

"Rats! I didn't beat Jon this time!" said a random disappointed smarter than average genius.

"Take that Lily! I beat you this week!" shouted someone also randomly.

"Hah! I moved up a spot!" Linda said proudly.

"Shut up, bitch," replied someone else. Matt walked by at the moment; he had been having a bad week and got fourth instead of third, so he was happy to see that he was third again. He knew his best friend, Not-Mellow-Yellow-Jello-Marsh-MELLO, would probably be pissed again, but oh well, Mello Meltdowns were coming part of his normal week now. Mello IS his roommate after all.

Near walked (SURPRISE) by next and glanced at the board once, knowing he got first. Yup, he got fir- Wait a minute… It didn't say 1-NEAR…it said 1-MELLO…

Matt realized something was wrong here too. He took a double-take. 3-MATT…2-NEAR…1-MELLO? His friend FINALLY got first! Oh God, tonight will be hell with all the partying…

After all, Mello's best friend will be forced to party weather he likes it or not…

"Near didn't get first!" the news flew around Wammy's. From the students to the staff and even to Watari and L.

"Mello beat Near!" Everyone whispered about it when N or M would be around. Mello hadn't even known yet, since he was having a good day and didn't want to see his score.

Matt wanted to confront Mello about it. So he did.

"Mels, why aren't you throwing a party tonight? I mean, you DID beat Near," he said, not looking up from his PSP.

"The hell are you talkin' about Matt?" asked the blonde. "Are you on crack?"

"Hmm…maybe that's what's been so weird with the cigs lately…but no, look on the score board…" he replied. Mello gave a questioning look to his goggle eyed friend, but decided to go check the board to prove Matt wrong anyways. friend, but decided to check anyways, just to prove that Matt was wrong.

~M~ In the main hall…

"See? Told you so…" said Matt, but Mello wasn't listening, he was registering the wonderful words and number printed before him.

1-MELLO

2-NEAR

"Mels, you alright?" Matt poked his face. He didn't do anything. "I'm seriously getting worried here… You tried to bite me the last time I poked your face…"

No response.

Mello stared. Stared. Stared. _Stared. _St-you get the idea.

"Oh my…" Matt stood back to see what would happen. "OH MY GOD! I GOT FIRST! FIRST DAMMIT!" Mello stomped-paced across the board.

"I'm not sure if that sounds good or bad…" mumbled Matt as he stood back a bit more.

"HELL YEAH IT'S GOOD! TAKE THAT BITCHES!" yelled Mello with a wide grin on his face. He ran out to the yard where Linda was sketching and where other children played soccer.

"Wanna play with us Mel-?" He got shoved over by said Mello, who was making his way over to the wooden table, screaming:

"WOO! I WON! FUCK YEAH! SUCK IT BITCH! TAKE THAT NEAR YOU FREAKIN' ALBINO! WOO! THIS IS FUCKING GREAT! NOW I KNOW HOW NEAR FEELS ALL THE TIME!"

Everyone didn't think that Near felt like this all the time…if he did, it would scare everyone…even the rocks that he stacked when he did go outside…

Once the blonde had reached the wooden table, he climbed on top of it. Everyone gathered around to see what he had to say.

He took a deep breath, cleared his throat, smiled proudly, and then grinned widely.

"I GOT FUCKING FIRST PLACE! TAKE THAT NEAR! WOO! I'M GONNA THROW THE FREAKIN' BEST PARTY EVER! I'M FIRST! I'M THE BEST! YOU ALL CAN SUCK IT! YOU CAN SUCK IT!" He pointed at Linda. "YOU CAN SUCK IT!" He pointed at little Bobby. "YOU CAN SU-never mind, that's just wrong," he stopped pointing at Matt.

Mello hopped off the table and made his way proudly toward the playroom. On the way, one of the random kids said hi.

"Hi, Mel-!"

"YOU CAN SUCK IT TOO, SUSAN!" he yelled.

"…MY NAME'S SALLY YOU RETARD!"

"Oh…sorry…I meant, YOU CAN SUCK IT TOO, SALLY!" he corrected himself.

~M~ In the playroom…

"Get your dirty feet off the couch Mello!" said Roger as he pointed out the door.

"YOU SUCK IT, ROGER!" he screamed.

"MELLO!"

"I have an announcement everyone! I GOT FUCKIN' FIRST PLACE! DID YA HERE? YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?" Everyone started talking all at once.

"ONE OF MELLO'S KICK-ASS PARTIES!" screamed Jon.

"YEAH! Oh wait…no…well that, AND THAT YOU ALL CAN SUCK IT! YOU!" He pointed at Jon. "YOU!" Little Bobby who somehow got in there before Mello did… "AND YOU~!" he screamed at Roger, who just left, grumbling about insects and aspirin.

"AND ESPECIALLY YOU CAN FUCKIN' SUCK IT, NEAR!" He screamed at the said child genius. Near looked up, his eyes widening. He knew what that meant. No, you perverts, he didn't REALLY have to, but it just meant he was going to be forced to be at the party.

~M~ That night, at Mello's awesome kick-ass party

"WOO! I GOT FUCKIN' FIRST PLACE! YOU ALLL CAN FUCKIN' SUCK IT!" he screamed as he took a bite of chocolate. "Hey, that rhymed!"

"I don't want to be here. WHY AM I HERE?" Near demanded over the blasting music.

"MY HAIR LOOKS FUCKIN' AWESOME!" Suddenly, the song I Like Your Hair by Scotty Vanity turned on at full blast. Yes, when Mello wins, the House is at his command and he is known as Lord Mello the Sexy number ONE.

"Lord Mello, I bring you Near's head," said one of Mello's 'servants' as they presented him a black leather pillow.

Near, who was across the room, freaked out for a moment.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Mello as he took the pillow. On it was not Near's head, but actually just a a few strands of Near's hair from his hairbrush. Surprise huh? No one even thought he had a hairbrush!

"Take THAT, little Near!" said Mello as one of his other 'servants' carefully put a flowing black cape on his shoulders. (Because he said to. Whatever Mello says while he's number one is the LAW)

"NOW…! THROW NEAR INTO…_IT!"_ Little Near was scared for sure now.

"YES LORD MELLO!" They took Near hostage and dragged him to IT.

"NOOO! NOT IT! I'M TOO YOUNG!" Near cried out in his half monotone voice.

"You deserve it!" Mello chuckled evilly. Yes, he was throwing Near into his dirty laundry basket. Yes, that IS hell to every Wammy child.

"MELLO!" everyone stopped. They all turned around to see Watari himself there.

"Where's L?" asked Mello, slightly disappointed.

"We didn't want L to see this madness," said Watari. "Since this is such a serious matter, I came here to give you the news myself." EVERY child gasped. Their eyes widened. Even Near, who was struggling out of Linda's and Jon's grip.

Has Watari HIMSELF come to tell Mello that he will be L's successor? What will happen NOW?

"It seems Roger made a mistake. The board is now accurate. Near is actually ahead of Mello by 0.4 percent. Good job Mello! And congratulations once again, Near," said the kind old man as he tipped his hat and turned to leave.

Everything seemed to stop. I Like Your Hair was turned off, everyone stopped cheering, Near was let go, and Mello just stood there with his beloved cape.

Everyone stood there silently, everyone waited for a reaction, a cough, a sneeze, a yawn, Near leaving, Mello freaking out, Matt' s video game noises, ANYTHING!

After a long, long, long, long, long, long ,long, long, long, LONG silence, Mello spoke.

"FUCK. YOU. BITCH! FUCK THIS SHITTY SHIT PILE OF ASSHOLES THAT YOUR MOTHER FUCKERS CAN'T EVEN GET IT RIGHT? GOD DAMN THIS FUCKIN' HELL HOLE THAT BASTARD! YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT THAT STOLE MY RIGHTS! MY RANK! MY POWER! MY FUCKING _CAPE!_" Mello was practically crying now. Everyone just stood there watching.

He continued until Near suddenly got up and smirked.

"I guess you lost, Mello."

"FUCK YOU, YOU LITTLE FUCKIN' ALBINO! GO DIE IN THE HOLE THAT YOU CAME OUT OF!"

"That's uncalled for…" said Watari from outside the House. Yes, Mello was just that loud.

Oh well, it may have been a mistake, but now we know, what would happen if Mello got first.

_THE END!_

Please review^^ This is my first Death Not Fanfiction… 

_Thank you!_

_~Amaterasu_


End file.
